


La tristeza de una madre

by Crowley_TheBunny



Category: El corazón nunca se equivoca (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_TheBunny/pseuds/Crowley_TheBunny
Summary: Elsa podía tener un carácter demasiado especial que podía traer la molestia de personas ajenas a su circulo social.Todos veían en ella a la jefa de campaña de Ubaldo Ortega, una maestra de Universidad demasiado estricta, una persona de carácter duro y palabras filosas que soltaba sin pensar el dolor que causaría en el resto.Pero nadie veía esa pequeña parte de si que trataba de ocultar, una madre dolida





	La tristeza de una madre

Para Elsa, la muerte de su hijo solo había sido el inició de su tormento.

Todos los días se recriminaba la muerte de su pequeño Andrés, su niño, la luz de su vida...su hijo.

Lo recordaba todo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Recordaba como le había roto sus sueños, como le había negado ser aquello que deseaba: un músico.

En su momento no había notado cuan dolorosas eran aquellas palabras que había soltado a diestra y siniestra en aquella discusión con su hijo.

Oh, cuanto daría por nunca haberlas dicho, por haber aceptado a su hijo tal cual y apoyarlo a cumplir sus sueños, tal vez así, aún lo tendría vivo.

Después de aquella discusión, no había notado como su hijo se esforzaba por hacerla sentir orgullosa, sus instrumentos musicales quedaron en el olvido, su ropa sencilla y cómoda cambio a un traje de empresario junto con un maletín.

Recordaba como un día su hijo venía de traje y emocionado le había dicho _**"Mamá, ahora trabajo con el señor**_ _ **Ubaldo**_ _ **"**_ , oh, recordaba como le felicitó aquél día.

Lo había forzado al máximo al ser ella la jefa de campaña, sin notar como aquella hermosa sonrisa que caracterizaba a su hijo se había vuelto tan forzada, cuando sus ojos llenos de alegría se opacaron lentamente y la depresión incremento en su ser.

No había notado nada de aquello hasta que había sido muy tarde.

Se había dejado engatusar por las palabras de Ubaldo que halagaban la buena crianza que dio a sus dos hijos, de las cosas que decía Andrés sobre la campaña, de como parecían padre e hijo luego de la marcha inminente de su esposo Olegario para seguir su vida de nómada, de como las ideas de su hijo eran oídas por Ubaldo, se dejo vendar los ojos sin siquiera notarlo y seguía teniendo sus ojos vendados aunque no lo supiera.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan mala madre para no notar aquello?, ¿por qué ignoró las señales que le daba su hijo adorado?, desde ese día que había querido salir con su hermana fuera del horario de trabajo, la pequeña discusión en el desayuno de salir de viaje sin importarle la campaña que estaba en su máximo apogeo hasta sus ganas de dejar de trabajar para Ubaldo, ¿cómo pudo ser tan ciega?

No fue hasta que su hijo desapareció por días que por fin notó un factor muy importante en su pequeño, Andrés tenía depresión y aquellos frascos de medicamentos le daban la razón.

Pero como la tonta que era pensó que era solo un berrinche de Andrés, conocía la actitud bromista de su hijo y probablemente esos frascos ni eran suyos, sin pensar lo suficiente en las graves consecuencias que aquello traería consigo.

 _ **"El trabajo es más importante, Andrés volverá cuando se le pase su berrinche"**_ pensó aquél día antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y volver con Ubaldo a trabajar en su campaña presidencial.

Y, todo lo que hace uno, ya sea bueno o malo, se paga, y a ella se le cobro con creces.

Un día tenía a su hijo y al otro le llamaban, diciéndole que alguien que portaba el nombre de Andrés Cervantes Reynoso se había suicidado y debía ir a verificar si aquella persona era su hijo.

Jamás había sentido tanto dolor en su vida como ver a su hijo en aquella camilla de la morgue, jamás había visto a su hija Carlota llorar tanto, tampoco había llorado tanto como ese día que le dieron aquella fatídica noticia.

Aquél odio que sentía hacia su propia persona se la había transmitido a Olegario, quien no tenía culpa alguna más que de haberse ido, dejando a sus hijos con ella y aquel malvado ser perfeccionista que era Elsa.

Carlota la culpaba de todo, de su hermano, de su padre, de todo, y no la culpaba en lo absoluto, si ella no hubiera sido como era, todo eso jamás hubiera pasado, Carlota se fue...todos se fueron dejándola en la soledad de aquella vivienda, sobreviviendo a sus propios demonios.

Los años pasaron, la herida seguía abierta, a pesar de tener amigas, de que su trabajo estaba rindiendo frutos, el fantasma de su pasado seguía presente, reprochándole con la frase que llevo a su perdición a Andrés.

 _ **"No me decepciones"**_ era la frase que oía en su mente cada que estaba sola, cada vez que se sentía feliz, que se sentía tranquila, esa frase solo le mostraba que ella no merecía en lo absoluto ser feliz, ella merecía sufrir.

Se merecía todo ese dolor y más, no merecía que Olegario siguiera entregándole su corazón luego de como le trataba, cada que daban un paso, cada que pensaba en darle una oportunidad, su pasado le decía lo mismo **_"él no estuvo para Andrés"_** y todo se iba al caño.

Pero entonces llegaron ellos.

Cuauhtémoc López, un chico de gustos...diferentes, el hijo de Francisco López, uno de los hombres más ricos de México, lo cual solo mostraba el favoritismo que tenía el señor Ubaldo con ese chico homosexual a diferencia del joven Mateo, quien se había esforzado en llegar a su puesto.

Su trato entre ambos era distinto, al joven Symanski le daba un buen trato y le aclaraba cualquier duda, corrigiendo lo que hacia mal, pero con el joven López era dura, le reprochaba por cualquier cosa, en él veía al eslabón débil de la cadena, no veía futuro en aquel chico.

Y en su clase fue lo mismo, lo trato de manera severa, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en su pareja de este, no, no veía a Aristoteles Corcega, el chico proveniente de Oaxaca, no, veía a su hijo, a su Andrés.

Esa mirada llena de determinación, sus palabras firmes y sin titubeos.

Y por primera vez en años se quedo sin palabras viendo como este se iba de la clase a seguir a su novio, a seguir lo que él quería.

Cuando Carlota lo trajo a la casa, veía en él a su hijo, su Andrés, sólo que él no era Andrés, podía tener las mismas metas y la misma actitud que su hijo pero, a diferencia de Andrés, Aristoteles luchaba por sus sueños sin importarle nada, mientras su familia y pareja le apoyaran, él seguiría adelante, ignorando a todo aquel que deseará verlo caer, él era especial.

Y entendió que la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad, de ver a una versión de su hijo triunfar e imaginar que era su hijo quien lo hacía, una oportunidad de seguir adelante que no quería desperdiciar por nada del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mis niños, espero estén bien.
> 
> Bueno, se que este one-shot esta demasiado pequeño, pero la verdad es que apenas lleva una semana la serié, entonces no se tiene el suficiente material sobre los personajes por ahora, pero lo que si tengo presente es la culpa que siente Elsa.
> 
> La verdad es uno de los personajes que más me cae de la verga, siendo el número uno Diego, pero dije "hey, es mala con Temo, pero, tiene algo" y claro, cuando paso lo de la universidad y como vio a Aris como Andrés dije "esto merece escribirse".
> 
> Asi que si alguna buena personita que lea esto me de su opinión le agradecería demasiado, ya saben que me gusta leer sus comentarios y saber que me falla aún y así mejorarlo.
> 
> Por último, les deseo una excelente tarde, me despido.


End file.
